


Bouquets For Habitants

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: I use "The Language of Flowers," by Kate Greenaway and the internet to make bouquets for every habitant in the Habitat! If I use the have meanings they have I put them next to the flower (Some of them don't though so if they don't have a meaning next to their name that might mean they just didn't have one). These were based on the characters qualities, their quests, or terrible jokes between me and friends. (If you have any questions about the flowers or any suggestions for new ones let me know in the comments.)edit: 8/7 - New flowers from goromajijima.tumblr.com!





	Bouquets For Habitants

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I did this, but I did so here you go.

Dr. Habit - Beginning game

  * Yellow Lily - Falsehood
  * Thorn Apple - Deceitful Charms
  * Citron - Ill-natured Beauty
  * French Marigold/Yellow Rose - Jealousy
  * Barberry - Sourness of Temper
  * Flos Adonis - Painful Recollections



Flower Kid

  * Cabbage Rose - Ambassador of love
  * Chinese Chrysanthemum - Cheerfulness Under Adversity
  * Quamoclit - Busybody
  * Wood Sorrel - Joy
  * Orange Tree - Generosity
  * Oak-Leaved Geranium - True Friendship



  
Kamal Bora

  * Red Columbine - Anxious and Trembling
  * Water Willow - Freedom
  * Clematis - Mental Beauty
  * White Mullein - Good Nature(d)
  * Mistletoe - I Surmount Difficulties
  * Queen’s Rocket - Fashion(able)



Nat Vancy

  * Bugloss, buttercup, & Agnus Castus - False, Childish Indifference
  * Filbert and Hazel - Reconciliation
  * Fig Marigold -Idleness/calmness



Mirphy FotoParat

  * Coreopsis - Always Cheerful
  * Bouvardia - Enthusiasm (from goromajijima)
  * Acanthus - Arts/Artiface
  * Red Primrose - Unpatronized Merit
  * Austurtium & China Aster - The Splendor of Variety
  * Angelica - (Both Searching for & is an) Inspiration
  * Yellow Poppy - Wealth and Success (from goromajijima)



Lulia Fame

  * Goldenrod - Precaution
  * Abutilon - Meditation
  * Persicaria - Restoration (of joy)
  * Calla Aethiopica - Magnificent Beauty
  * Scarlet Poppy - Fantastic Extravagance
  * Hepatica - Confidence



  
Dallas Smuth

  * White Delphinium - A Happy Nature (from goromajijima)
  * Spiderwort - Esteem, not Love
  * Catchfly, Bugloss, & Helmet Flower - The Snare of False Knighthood
  * White Dittany and Auricula - (Revived) Passion for Painting 
  * Amaryllis - Success in Artistic Endeavors (from goromajijima)



Ronbo

  * Rhubarb - Advice (needed)
  * Abecedary -Volubility
  * Dog Rose - Pleasure & Pain
  * Bluebell and Blue Periwinkle - Consolation From a New Friend
  * Southernwood - Jest



Milie Coulro

  * Sainfoin - Agitation
  * White Rose (Dried) - Death preferable to loss of innocence
  * Broken Corn-Straw (to tie it together) - Quarrel
  * Rhododendron and Whin - Dangerous Anger
  * Lettuce - Cold Hearted Child



  
Trencil Varnnia

  * China Pink - Aversion (to others)
  * Laurel, when in bloom - Perfidy
  * Pine - Pity
  * Heath - Solitude
  * Filbert and Hazel - Reconciliation



  
Trevor Garbo

  * Wolfbane
  * Lupine 
  * Larkspur - Levity
  * Clotbur - Pertinacity
  * Daffodil & Meadow Lychnis - Regard his Wit
  * Red Primrose - Unpatronized Merit



  
Gillis Soco

  * Fennel - Strength
  * Box Tree - Stoicism
  * Harebell & White Chrysanthemum - Submission to the Truth
  * Hibiscus - delicate beauty
  * Lilac Polyanthus - Confidence



  
Gerry Podunk

  * Scarlet Auricula - Avarice
  * Red Clover & Narcissus- Industrious egotist
  * Phlox & Corn - An Agreement over Riches
  * Daily Rose (4 Martha) - Thy Smile I aspire to (see)



 

Randy Hapukurk

  * Peony - Bashfulness
  * Rafflesia
  * Birch - Meekness
  * Traveler’s Joy - Safety
  * Amaryllis - Timidity
  * Musk Rose



  
Putunia Mollar

  * Imperial Montague & Laurel - Power & Glory
  * Broken Corn-Straw (to tie it together) - Quarrel
  * Indian Cress - Warlike Trophy (for her cape)
  * Helmet Flower - Knight-errantry
  * Sweet William - Gallantry



Parsley Botch

  * Variegated Tulip - Beautiful Eyes
  * Mimosa Flower - Sensitiveness
  * Sunflower -  Good Luck and Ambition (from goromajijima)
  * Azalea -Take Care of Yourself for Me (from goromajijima)
  * Hazel & Lemon Geranium - Reconciliation During an Unexpected Meeting
  * Zephyr Flower & Pimpernel - Expectations Changed



Jimothan Botch

  * Variegated Tulip - Beautiful Eyes
  * Jasmine - Angry (face)
  * Fig Tree - Prolific
  * Hazel & Lemon Geranium - Reconciliation During an Unexpected Meeting
  * Oak Tree - Hospitality



Tiff Webber

  * Jasmine - Amiability
  * Oats - The Witching Soul of Music
  * Panicle reeds and white dianthus - Musical Talent
  * Small White Bell-flower & Water Willow - Thankful for Freedom



Jerafina Tabouli

  * (Hoary) Stock &Trillium Pictum - Lasting & Modest Beauty
  * Butterfly Orchid - Gaiety
  * London Pride - Frivolity
  * Cherry Tree - Good Education
  * Venice Sumach - Intellectual Excellence



Questionette

  * London Pride
  * Iris - (Hidden) Message
  * Yellow Jasmine - Elegance & Grace
  * Stylized Lily
  * Bulrush & Dock - Docile & Patient



Borbra Luddington

  * Dame Violet - Watchfulness
  * Anemone
  * American Cowslip - Divine Beauty
  * Venus’ Car - Fly With Me
  * Bird of Paradise - Joyfulness (from goromajijima)
  * Red Carnations -  Passion (from goromajijima)
  * (for her Yowl) Laurestina & Magnolia - A Token of her Love of Nature



Tim Tam

  * Lobelia - Malevolence
  * Tamarisk - Crime
  * Rosebay - Danger
  * Foxglove - Insincerity
  * Champignon - Suspicious (child)



Marv Truncler

  * Water Lily
  * Cattail
  * Mudwort & American Starwort - Tranquillity & Cheerfulness in Old Age
  * Apocynum & Night Convolvulus - Deceitful Night



Wallus Breadbear

  1. Lichen - Solitude
  2. Laburnum & Acacia - Forsaken Friendship
  3. Coriander & Milkwort - Hidden Worth within the Hermitage
  4. Juniper - Succour



(Bonus)

Dr. Habit - After Game

  * Coriander - Hidden Worth
  * Deep Red Carnation - Alas! My poor heart.
  * Lily of the Valley - Return of Happiness
  * Daily Rose - Thy Smile I aspire to (have)
  * Currant - Thy Frown Will Kill Me
  * Throatwort - Neglected Beauty



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this list! Like I said in the summary if you have suggestions for more flowers or for replacement ones tell me in the comments below.


End file.
